With advancements in technology, entities have increasingly embraced a multitude of complex technology platform applications, in an attempt to administer an ever increasing number of information technology operational activities that are necessary for the functioning of the entities. However, testing each of these complex technology platform applications, either manually or using existing systems is challenging, both from technical and feasibility standpoints. Furthermore, entities typically employ multiple testing tools, each operating on different platforms and requiring separate programming and separate test codes for the testing of an application. Accordingly, shifting from one testing tool to another in the present system is extremely time consuming and technically challenging. Thus, there is a need for technical solutions which alleviate the deficiencies of the existing systems and provide novel testing platforms and systems that are configured for integrated testing of technology resource applications using a plurality of testing tools and that facilitate portability of the test codes across carious testing tools.
The previous discussion of the background to the invention is provided for illustrative purposes only and is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.